Ladder stands are commonly used by deer hunters so as to be elevated above the ground to eliminate human odors that deer and other prey can detect at ground level. Ladder stands typically weigh 60-150 pounds, or more, and usually must be transported deep into the woods for setup against a tree. Due to the weight of the stand, a hunter usually has to make multiple trips to transport the stand components from his truck to a desired location in the woods. Then, it normally requires two people to tilt the ladder stand upwardly into position against the tree. Since the platform for the hunter is at the top of the ladder, the bulk of the weight of the stand is at the top. The stand must be secured with a safety strap to the tree, which requires that someone climb the ladder to the platform. If the ladder is unstable, such climbing is risky before the strap is secured. It is not uncommon for a hunter and ladder to fall before the stand is secured, with potential injury to the hunter. If the hunter is alone, the risk of injury is even greater.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for single-handily transporting and erecting a tree ladder stand by a hunter with safety.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be converted from a cart for hauling a tree stand to a pulley system for erecting the tree stand into position against a tree in the woods.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for transporting and raising a tree stand which can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for transporting a hunting ladder stand manually or with an ATV.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device which quickly and easily clamps to a tree for raising and lowering a hunter's ladder stand.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for transporting and positioning a tree ladder stand which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.